Half Life 2, journey of the Free-man
by RockPaperCombines
Summary: Learn what Gordon Freeman was thinking while in the position of a prisoner of city 17. This story will ultimately go through all of the half life games, and will explain in detail what Gordon's opinion (that wasn't really voiced) had to say. So many chapters to come, and r/r's in the comments section are greeted with milk and cookies! (T for some violence)
Title: **Half-life 2, the beginning**
Category: Games » Half-Life  
Author: RockPaperCombines  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Horror/Adventure  
Published: 04-16-16, Updated: 04-16-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 961

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

(Disclaimer, I own nothing except my own alternate storylines [only one in this chapter])

"The right man in the wrong place can make all the diff-ference, in the world." I saw nothing but black but I heard this mysterious voice loud and clear. "Are you sleeping, on-the-job?" Oh god, I thought to myself. The combines would kill me if I was sleeping when I should be working, unless- "Gordan Freeman, your time is now, wake up." I woke up at that precise second, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt my surroundings, foam, metal and glass. That's when it hit me. Please gods don't tell me I am in a combine containment cell. Those were like asylum chambers, not to mention the fact that they also conducted brutal experiments on you, some for science, some for pure enjoyment. I was trembling to even think about a place like that, but I now knew I wasn't in one, as no one was talking to me or shining a bright light in my face. Upon opening my eyes I was received to see that I was on board a train, the monitor up ahead had a recording with Doctor Breen, the controller of the alien force known as the combine. Breen was foreign to our world, but gained control after his combine force took over earth. The army was so massive and so well deployed, the entire world was taken over in 7 hours. Not to mention the combines, again similar to humans, if they wore gas masks all the time. Combines were all in all not something anyone wanted to be near. "City 17, where your rebelling thoughts will be lost, and your submissive ones will be found." Breen had stated. I then looked upon my travel mates, a young Asian woman, and a tall black man. Upon watching the recording on the multiple television screens, the woman burst out into tears, and the black man went over to her. "Don't worry, you will be OK" he said. She kept crying anyways, as city 17 was just as bad as the others. People were allowed half an apartment to live in, the other half usually for the combines only, or another whole family living there. As depressing as that is, combines had no rules against hurting or killing civilians, and that's normally what happened. On a regular basis, average days, you will have been hit by a stun stick or kicked back away from an area where combines were interrogating a civilian, or beating them up for enjoyment. Upon exiting the train, I saws small amount of people, different genders, ages and ethnicities, but still very few people. Some of them were getting slips of paper from a machine, and Doctor Breen was on all of the monitors playing different recordings of him telling us that "resistance is futile" and "rebels will be killed, no questions asked". These questions enraged me and seeing I had nothing left to do, I left the plaza, and I went outside for some fresh air. I looked at the city, a statue of Doctor Breen in the middle, and more monitors, along with flying cameras and man hacks, devices with small helicopter-like blades that keep it in the air. They are used against rebels, and a couple of them, two or three, will slice a man up in seconds. Rebellious thoughts immediately went into my mind, seeing the poor condition of the people surrounding me. Most were suffering from skin disease, or large bruise and hash marks where a city forces combine had hit them with a stun stick, sending pulses of electric energy though their body, and that alone was painful, not to mention the bruises you got from being hit with a heavy piece of metal. Most exits were blocked by combine roadblocks and authentication systems to make sure only higher-level citizens may go on the outskirts of the city. I heard a clank nearby the train station steps, and I looked over to see a combine staring right at me. "Pick up that can" it said in a voice muffled by the gas mask-like helmet covering his head. Though my body wanted to do otherwise, I obeyed, and threw the can back in the garbage. I walked to the only city side detour that wasn't authentication-only, and walked down the alley way, where two men were standing and staring at two groups of combines. The first group was inside of a building, except one outside the door. They seemed to be checking a man for weapons violently, and the door was opened just far enough for the whole block to hear the man's screams while the combines felt the need to hurt him, all of which was for enjoyment. The other group had large pistols aimed at the other buildings windows, and the entryway was blocked off with a brick wall. A device was planted on the building, and was beeping rapidly. When the light turned green, a combine mentioned something too muffled to even try to comprehend and held a device with a small, thick black antenna on the end, and a side trigger under the combines forefinger. "Things like this always seem to happen on our block." said one man, his facial expression one of deep worry. "We don't agree much, but this much is true" said the other.  
And then it happened.

Chapter one, folks! I will be doing more of this while and when I can, so expect updates! My kindle is great for typing stories like this, so there will be more on the way. Please r/r (they are welcomed with milk and ginger snap cookies) and stay noted. Hope you liked it!


End file.
